The invention relates to a fluid pressure regulating valve and, more particularly, to a valve regulating the pressure of a hydraulic fluid so that the output pressure be held constant, the level of which being eventually electrically controlled.
Although the valve of the invention has been particularly designed for incorporation in power steering for vehicles, it may be applied in any hydraulic circuit requiring the achieved functions.
In the Prior Art, for instance disclosed by EP-A-0 112 209, valves achieving the same functions require a permanent fluid flow between the pressurized fluid source and the reservoir through variable restrictions. This results in bulky and onerous pump and components.